A Thank You
by RobotPoptartCupcake
Summary: Alex the Human is Fiona the Human's younger sister by a year. She knows most of the people in the Candy Kingdom, but there's one she hasn't met yet. What will happen when the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

Alex walked up to the tree house where her older sister would be staying. She sighed, blowing a piece of her hair out of her face. She knocked on the tree house and came face to face with her sister, and best friend in the whole world. "Fiona." Alex said a fake light smile on her lips.

"Alex!" Fiona said, grinning wide. "Come in, Cake!" A white cat with yellow stripes and a pink ribbon around its neck walked in. Alex lightened up. No new people. Good, she didn't want to have to be awkward. "You'll be sleeping upstairs with us; we got an extra bed just for you." Fiona said as her and Cake squished the blonde in a bone crushing hug. Alex wrapped her arms around the human and cat, smiling contently.

"Hey, Fiona," A bubbly voice said. Alex looked up to see Prince Gumball. "Where's—" He cut off once he saw Alex, a huge smile spreading on his face. "Alex!" He said making the girl nod, even though it wasn't a question. He went up to her and hugged her, pulling back and then studying her. Alex did the same. She always thought that the prince was too proper to wear any casual clothing, like her and her sister. He was wearing jeans that fit him well, converse and a white sweatshirt. His hair was the same, and his crown was set on his head.

"I haven't seen you all in a while." Her voice said. Fiona smiled and dragged her sister by the hand towards the kitchen.

"Let's fix some cocoa, its winter; I'm surprised you didn't bundle up." Fiona said.

"Well, Amy kicked me out since I didn't pay rent, so she threw all my winter clothes away before I could get them." Alex said as she sat by the fire warming her frosty toes. Cake came in with a blanket, since the pale girl looked blue slightly. "Thank you." She said. Alex had resorted to a thin red t-shirt with black leggings, a dark green dress, two pairs of her warmest socks, and some black converse. Gumball came in to help Fiona. Alex noted that he stood a little closer to her then when she last visited. Fiona and Alex were both eighteen now, and had been moving around at seventeen, Fiona settled with Cake while Alex visited different regions of Aaa for long periods of time, visiting very little to none. Alex wrapped her blanket closer as she thought of where she last stayed at, a village close to the sea. It was peaceful there and warm, even in the winter. She could wear t-shirts, shorts and flip-flops all year round.

"Well?" Fiona asked and Alex woke up from her daydream.

"Sorry, what?" Alex asked and Fiona laughed, the laugh was nice and had a special magic as their mother put it before she died.

"I asked if you had boyfriend yet." She said.

"No. I mean, I used to but we broke up. He fell for some bleach blonde chick that always flashed skin every chance she could. He wanted to go fast while I still wanted to just hold hands, kiss the cheek and snuggle." She said, and snuggled deeper into the deep blanket. "Anyways, what about you?" She asked Fiona blushed as soon as she asked.

"Actually…Yes. I'm dating Gumball." Fiona said and Alex smiled, looking into the fire as a cup of hot cocoa was passed to her. She sipped lightly, being content with the scene. Fiona and Gumball cuddling close by with Cake sitting in Alex's lap, purring as Alex petted her lightly.

"Good." Alex said. A knock came to the door, and Alex tensed immediately.

Marshall Lee shivered against the cold. It was freezing, and he was out and about because Fiona wanted him to meet someone and have a cup of hot cocoa. He only came for the hot cocoa; he had run out at his house. Fiona and Prince Gumball had been setting him out on blind dates ever since he and his demon ex-girlfriend broke up. "Can you get that Cake?" Fiona's voice called out. The said cat opened the door, and let him in, even with a smile on her face.

"Where's the cocoa?" He asked. Cake motioned to the living room and went to the kitchen. He sighed and walked in there, immediately embarrassed by the scene in front of him. A heap of cover was by the fire, a mug in the middle while Fiona and Prince Gumball snuggled close by. "S-Sorry," He mumbled.

"It's okay, sit by Alex." Fiona giggled before sipping her hot cocoa.

"Fiona…" A soft voice warned from the covers.

"Okay," He said suspicious of the voice as Cake came back with his hot cocoa. He sat by the covers, wrapping his legs pretzel style. The humans called it something else but it looked like a pretzel whenever someone sat like it. Cake lay on the covers and a pale hand reached out to pet her. Marshall looked at the face in the covers to see a girl. She had blonde hair with black underneath it. She also resembled Fiona, but her eyes were green not blue. "Hi." He said, and her eyes connected with his red ones. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, but dismissed it as sitting to close to the fire.

"Hi." She whispered. "I'm Alex." The dropped his gaze to the cat that was purring before her.

"I'm Marshall Lee." He said.

"That's a nice name." She said.

"What?"

"I said I liked your name." She said making eye contact again. "You're a vampire right? Vampire parents come up with unique names for their children. So it's a nice name." She looked back to the cat and petted it.

"Are you hitting on me?" He asked almost happy, almost revolted. He never did like it unless when Fiona was messing with him.

"No." She said. "Trying to make a friend, I'm not good at that." She said looking at the fire. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed, night Fi." She said.

"Okay, night sis." Fiona said. Sis…Wait…

Sis?


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up to see Fiona almost falling out of her bed. Alex yawned and stretched, vaguely remembering what happened a couple weeks ago. Marshall Lee had demanded an explanation from Fiona about the two being related, and Fiona told everything, from the time they were thirteen and had only those memories to now. Alex remembered the Marshall seemed flustered as he left, not finishing his hot cocoa. She shrugged it off as she stretched, popping her back in the process. Ah, the greatest feelings in the morning. She loved to pop her back and knuckles. It kind of relieved stress for her, she got up and made her bed, as well as picking out an outfit her sister had bought for her. A red long sleeved shirt, gray leggings and blue jeans as well as black converse. She grabbed a towel after laying her outfit on her bed and took a shower. She got out to the smell of waffles and bacon being cooked. She smiled and got dressed, putting her hair up in pig tails. She kept her necklace that had an "A" on, and walked downstairs in her socks, she was going to look around the Candy Kingdom with Fiona later so she would put her shoes on later as well.

After they ate they walked towards the Candy Kingdom, bubble gum bubbles floated by them, some sticking to Alex. She would hear the _pop _of them as their short life span ended. "Fiona!" A male voice asked. Fiona looked back and smiled.

"Marshall!" She said and he flew up to them, dropping down and walking beside them.

"Hey Alex," He said a bit awkwardly.

"Hey." She said as a bubble attacked itself to her cheek. He looked at the bubble before he grabbed her cheek, and leaned forward. Her eyes looked at his face, reading his movements. He was going to suck the life out of the bubble. And he did. As soon as his fangs withdrew inches from her cheek, the gray bubble floated to the ground, popping as if it's been exhausted all its life.

"You're not blushing." Marshall Lee said.

"It's hard to make Alex blush." Fiona said giggling. "A lot of people at our school tried to make her blush by getting close to her like that. It wouldn't work." She said.

"Really?"

"Yup." Alex said and walked forward not long after this she was floating. "Huh?" She said feeling scared. Arms were wrapped firmly against her shoulder and under her legs.

"Calm down." Marshall Lee said. "This was Fiona's idea, she said you liked to be carried like this." Alex blushed and he blinked.

He didn't think it would actually work. She had a slight pink tint to her cheeks that it almost seemed natural on her. He also blushed a little himself as she got comfortable in his arms. "Thanks." She said and shivered. He only tightened his grip and she unconsciously snuggled closer to him, trying to get warmer. "You're going too fast."

"Huh?" He asked suddenly feeling scared.

"You're flying to fast; it's making me cold, are you not cold?" She asked him, looking up.

"Kind of, I figured you would want to be in the castle faster." He said slowing down. She smiled slightly, and sighed.

"Do you want me to make you something to keep you warm?" She asked and he blinked. "When's your birthday?" She asked.

"Next Friday." He said feeling like he could open up.

"On Valentine's day?" She asked and giggled. "I'm surprised your name is Marshall Lee instead of Valentine."

"That's why they gave that day a name, because _I _was born, dear." He said and she laughed. It was a nice laugh.

"Sure, I bet." She said. "How about a sweater or would you prefer a scarf," She asked.

"A sweater would be nice."

"Color?"

"Dark gray," He replied. She nodded as she looked up at him.

"Hey, Marshall?" She asked and he made an "hmm" noise her. "Are we friends now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He said smiling. She smiled and looked ahead as they neared the castle, Cake and Fiona close behind.

Alex went through the Candy Kingdom, Marshall close behind. "What would you like on your sweater?" She asked as he came closer to her, arms brushing hers.

"A guitar."

"Color?"

"Red."

"Like your axe guitar?" She asked. Marshall nodded and she smiled, the pattern coming together in her mind.

"Hey Alex?" Marshall asked and she looked at him, her smile reaching her eyes. "Do you want to—" He was cut off by being pushed into her by some candy people. Her eyes widen as he quickly positioned himself on bottom. Marshall's back came in contact with the floor, and Alex barely hit his shoulder. He looked at her to see she had her eyes closed.

"Owie." She said making it cute. "My hand hurts." He looked down to see his hand crushing hers that was on his chest. He also made a mental note that their fingers were intertwined. "So clingy," She said giggling. She got up helping him up as well, "Anyways, what were you asking?"

"Do you want to go to a party tonight?" He asked suddenly he was nervous. Was he nervous that she might say no?

"Well, I was going to go yarn shopping for your sweater, mind we do that before we go?" She asked. He smiled.

"Not at all," He said as they left the castle.

Alex left the yarn in the tree house, and brought a huge blanket back. Marshall raised an eyebrow. "You're going to fly fast, so I brought a warmth device." She said as he picked her up like when he surprised her. She wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and under his arms, it lightly touched her and she didn't mind. She would rather him be warm since he's her ride there and back.

They got to the party; she got the blanket and set it on the ground. It was a firework party for LSP's Network Party. Apparently he set up a dating service for all the people in Aaa. It was a launch/mix-n-mingle party for future clients. "You gonna come to the stage?" Marshall asked.

"I can watch from here, on this warm blanket." She said teasing him.

"Oh please, I simply can't perform without you there." He said, blushing. She giggled and got up, wrapping the blanket around her and made a hood on her head. "When's your birthday?" He asked.

"Next Friday." She said. "We're twins I guess. Fiona was born a couple days ahead of me." She explained why they were so close to age. She walked up to the stage, in the front, in the middle of the crowd where he told her to be.

After the concert, they were promised a BBQ and then the fireworks. She laid out the blanket and fell down, her stomach on the grass, her back to the sky. "Oh no, Alex is missing!" Marshall teased. "I guess I'll eat the ice cream then."

"Don't you even dare," She said, rolling over and sitting up. "Gimme that ice cream!" She said as he gave her plate. They ate talking about small things when Marshall asked her about her boyfriend.

"So, you dating someone?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Why are you asking?" She asked.

"Just wondering," He said, sucking red from a strawberry.

"No. I used to be in a relationship. He ended up going for someone prettier and slutty than me." She said.

"He was stupid." Marshall said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're pretty," Marshall said. _Did that come out of my mouth_?

"Thanks." She said giving him a small smile. "What about you? You dating anybody?" She asked.

"No. She ended up cheating on me with some demon. Apparently he was smarter than me." He said.

"You're smart." She said smiling. "Street smart, and that's honestly better than book smart." She said.

"Thanks." He said and the wind blew, sending her pigtails drifting lazily. "Look the fireworks are starting." He said as they lay down on the blanket. Alex watched as the fireworks lit up the sky purple, blue and pink.

"Here's to being forever alone." Marshall said and Alex giggled.

"Forever alone." She agreed. Marshall smiled at the blonde as they drunk their alcohol. "Thanks for tonight, Marshall." She said.

"No, thank you. I guess I had fun." He said.

"Oh I see, you thought I was boring, huh?" She said getting closer to him, standing on her tip toes. "Huh, huh, huh?" She asked. Yup, definitely drunk he concluded as she smiled at him. He noticed how her green eyes twinkled when she was smiling. She was always lit up nowadays since they've met each other a few weeks ago. Was she falling for him? And was he falling for her?

"Alex?"

"Yes, Marshall?" She asked.

"Do you like me?" He asked.

"As a friend? Yes. More than that? Maybe…" She said obviously teasing him. Marshall blinked. "Why, do you like me?" She asked as he poured more alcohol for him.

"Maybe."

"As a friend or more than that?"

"More than a friend," He said and she giggled as she skipped around his living room. She was looking at everything, almost inspecting it. She twirled around, making her pigtails swish once again. He smiled and walked towards her, taking her hand in his. "May I have this dance?" He asked and she nodded. He placed his other hand on her hip and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. They twirled in a circle, and Marshall twirled her by herself and she would giggle, crashing back into his chest. She looked up at him, a smile forming on her lips.

"You're a good friend Marshall." She said yawning.

"You too." He said, and kissed her cheek.

Pink, that was the immediate color she could think of. The color that was on her cheeks. The color that was supposedly of a cartoon heart.


End file.
